


Lessons in Love

by Cute_n_Corrupted



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Slow Burning, chiaki is mainly mentioned, hajime cries a lot, hajime needs help from komaeda, i don't know anyone v well, more touching moments and talks rather than physical touch, nagito is still obsessed with hope but he uses it to counsel students for a better future, nagoto is nice but very weird, other characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_n_Corrupted/pseuds/Cute_n_Corrupted
Summary: Your name is Hinata Hajime and you could say you're friends with Komaeda Nagito but the guy is so odd and aloof sometimes, you find it hard to say you're close in that way at all; until he is assigned to help you with a mental breakdown you can't get a handle on and you have no choice but to be around him through your recovery.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write out an interesting idea for Komahina~ I recently started liking them hehe  
> I'm not in the fandom much, still don't know a lot of the actual story so I'm going off class trials that I've seen and how the fandom portrays characters as well as my own interpretations. 
> 
> I hope it's an enjoyable read~ (I'll try to finish and update as much as I can but I can't make any promises~) Feedback is always nice too, thank you~!!

It's such a regular occurrence that you catch yourself deliberately looking for the guy on your drive home, especially while it's raining out. And just like that, you find him walking with his shoulder bag; both drenched. You slow down your speed and drive along the side-walk until you stop a little ahead.

“Komaeda!” you call out over the sound of the down pour and the white-haired male doesn't hesitate to look towards your direction. To your dismay, he waves with a carefree smile as if you are simply greeting him. You fight back a frustrated groan with a tilt of your head. “Get in here already!”

For a split-second the white-haired male is taken back but he knows better than to resist. Once you call him in, he has no other choice. Komaeda runs to the car door, his carefree expression from moments before changed to a more concerned one as he leans against the window.

“Your car seat will be ruined if I sit for too long-” Komaeda says in earnest disappointment. “I'm drenched really good this time Hinata-kun~ Won't you allow me to walk the rest of the way?” he pleads lightly and you consider the fact but shake your head.

“You won't be in long, now hurry.” you urge him and he pauses. “Today Komaeda.” 

You are well aware that the other male has a hard time accepting something when he feels he's being a bother to others but it's interesting how Komaeda can also become partly irritated when someone is persistent about something he insists doesn't need to be done. Today, he seems extra annoyed, probably because of your car seat, for he mutters a rather defeated 'suit yourself.' and hops in.

You make haste to get the both of you home fairly quickly. “What went wrong this time?” you ask in a slightly amused tone. It's a joke around the school grounds that Komaeda Nagito has the worse luck when it comes to catching his bus home, at this point nobody knows which stories are true or which are false anymore. You watch him sit pensively as to not get water everywhere, droplets slip and slide down his face as he smiles.

“The driver was pulled over for drunk driving, how scandalous!” his cherry tone makes you scoff. “I guess it was for the better that I didn't go on but then it started pouring, I really can't win.”

“It is that time of the year.” you reason as you turn into you apartment garage. You park the car and you get out, grabbing your bag from the back. 

“I want to come back with a towel to dry off your seat Hinata-kun.” Komaeda explains as you both head to the elevator.

“Don't worry about it, it's just water you know.” you assure him and he chuckles, a certain chuckle you know a little too well.

“Is it? Who knows Hinata-kun, I could have spoiled it too!” Komaeda gives you a really amused look and you roll your eyes.

“Are you a dog or something?” you humor him a little and he only dives deeper into the idea.

“If I was, would you shove my face into the spoiled seat like the bad dog I am?” he asks almost hopefully and waits just as hopefully for your reply. 

You grimace at his words but more so his excited expression...almost erotic in nature and giving the degrading notion of his little fantasy, you will bet money it is something he'd be 'interested' in. This isn't the first time you find yourself in an odd 'conversation' like this with Komaeda. 

“Actually, yeah, I would.” you reply almost as though it's an after-thought, and that always revved the weirdo up. 

The fact that you actually entertained the thought must be thrilling to him as he drools a bit and goes red in the face before saying, “Wow Hinata-kun, I'd really like that~” He hums happily as the elevator door finally opens. You don't bother with a comment as you head in and press on the 3rd and 4th floor. The doors close and it's silent, until Komaeda sneezes.

You check to see if he's okay and sigh at the sight of all the snort that escaped out of his nose. Even Komaeda looks utterly horrified; it's a rare sight, but karma's a bitch as they say. Even his hands had the fluids all over them as Komaeda holds them away from his person; having momentarily disowned them.

“We'll get off on my floor and grab you some napkins.” you say as the doors open up. Komaeda groans as he follows you. 

“...to think you'd be so willing to help a disgraceful parasite like me....am I lucky? Or unlucky...I can't tell you know...” the mutters sound like they are directed to you but they feel like they are his thoughts being spoken aloud without his knowledge, you ignore them either way, you've came to realize that a lot of things Komaeda says are baseless. Why he says them at all is the real mystery. 

You unlock your door and usher Komaeda in, thankful he goes in without any fuss. He makes a beeline to your bathroom and takes care of his issue as you remove your shoes and hang up your coat.

“I wonder if I'm sick now...” Komaeda says absent-mindedly, walking out of the bathroom, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look of his face.

You make your way passed him and into the kitchen. “Do you feel a fever coming on?” you open the fridge to grab a bottle of water for you and your sudden guest.

“Hm...? after all that talk about you punishing me, I did feel a little warmer...” the white-haired male ponders seemingly innocently.

“Not the same.” you give him a deadpan look as you hand him the bottled water. 

Komaeda takes it with a smile. “You're always so caring Hinata-kun.” he says genuinely and you smile back.

“You can stick around if you'd like, I'll be working though so it's up to you.” you offer, not that you're the best host around town or anything but it feels right to offer anyways.

“I'd love to, but I should be cautious now that I'm sneezing huh. Too bad...” Komaeda looks to the side for a minute then looks up again. “Thank you for your help, Hinata-kun!” he gives you a little wave in thanks and turns to head towards the door. 

“Later.” you call out as you watch him shut the door. Man was he ever something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Foundation is a school/collage rather than Hope's Academy or whatever being the school btw!

You are about to head out for work when you see there is a small card on the floor, looking as though it was slid under the door. You pick it up and immediately recognize the coffee logo on the front. You burrow your eyebrows, wondering if it's meant to be for you when you flip it over to see your name written in all caps. Okay well that confirms that, you reason as you remove the protective cardboard to pull out the plastic card used to make the purchases and you damn near drop the thing!

“This...must be a- a joke...” You mutter to yourself in disbelief. The card has a big 500 written in the space beside the yen symbol and you are absolutely positive this is a new prank the kids came up with to spare themselves from bored and schoolwork.

There is no way someone filled this card with 500 yen...wait...no. Komaeda has done some outrageously nice things for you and others in the past but this is way too far! It had to be fake but you suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask him when you get to work you, if he isn't the one who put it there, you'll try it out and see what happens. You really don't know a lot about Komaeda's personality or his mannerisms but you do know a lot about him from your work-life perspective.

Komaeda Nagito is the school therapist, shocking to say the least considering he always seems to be the more mentally unstable out of anyone he's placed beside. However, you've seen his expertise up-close on a few occasions; it's truly unlike anything you've witness in terms of consoling people. How he goes about giving advice is calming yet somehow frightening. 

Also know as The School Shrink by many, Komaeda has been rumored to have some very unorthodox methods of regaining hope within his students. Some students say he lets them hit him if he feels they need to, all in the name of Hope. That is his biggest notable asset, if you can even call it that, his blind faith in Hope. His soul purpose is to bring hope to other's lives, to rid them of any despair. He has told you this countless times; he even says odd things like 'seeing their hope', you can only assume it's a figure of speech but with Komaeda, you really don't know exactly. 

It's true, hope and despair are strong factors in one's life but Komaeda's devotion to it is unsettling yet simultaneously inspiring. When you first meet him at Future Foundation you felt an overwhelming tranquility from him, it scared you at first. It wasn't long after, you found out he lives in the same building than you. It's been nearly 3 years and the more you are around him, the less you feel you know him; it's completely backwards. 

Komaeda seemed passive and down to earth and he still is most the time but he sure has his moments. He's actually incredibly stubborn and will talk down to you if you disappoint him enough. It all contradicts his strong feelings towards admiration for others and self-deprecating nonsense he regularity falls into. It makes you wonder which Komaeda is the real Komaeda; which one is a façade and why he uses it in the first place...

Hours into your work, you find Komaeda reading in his office and he isn't surprised by the visit like he usually is. “Hinata-kun.” he greets politely.

“Hey Komaeda, I came to ask you if you know anything about uh...” you take the card out of your pocket and show it to him. The white-haired male stares with a smile.

“That is your favorite coffee shop right?” he asks. Is he avoiding the intent of your question or pointing out the fact that you like this place, you can't tell.

You look at the card and then at him. “It is, but I found this in front of my door this morning. Is it from you by any chance?”

Komaeda looks to the side with a little laugh. “They really don't let you put much on those things. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed. It's not the amount I wanted to give you but I suppose it will do for now.” You visibly flinch at the information, he seriously gave you this and wanted to add more!? 

Your stunned confusion must have ushered Komaeda to explain the purpose of this gift as he tilts his head slightly and says. “As thanks for being so kind to me Hinata-kun~” Komaeda gives you a bright, heart-warming smile as your eyes widen incredibly.

“There's no way I can accept this!? Nothing I've done for you is remotely worth 500 yen Komaeda! Please take it back.” you thrust the card in his direction, close enough for him to take it but he simple looks at you like you are being the unreasonable one.

“I have no use for it Hinata-kun.” The blatant way he tells you this actually makes you feel silly, how he can manage that you have no idea but you refuse to lower your hand. “It'd make me happy if you used it to buy yourself and your friends coffee for a while, isn't that simply wonderful~? You buy coffee for your friends often don't you, I hope I can help you save for other things this way.”

Other things...you ponder briefly. Like what, rent? Other bills? It's not like you are one to really buy yourself anything extravagant, and 500 yen is a lot to be saving, especially with how unmaterialistic you are.

“It's...It's not a big deal, coffee is cheap so...” you're kind of lost for words as your arm slowly lowers. “This is too much money for something as little as a coffee...”

“Ah...you're right!” Komaeda perks up in alarm, grabbing your attention as you see at his wild expression. 'oh no' is all you can think before he starts to ramble. “I should have gotten you something far more worth your efforts! Could it be that electronic stores let you put more funds on their gift cards?! I can go there and make up for this lousy card if you'd like!” Komaeda puts his head in his hands, distressed by this sudden realization and you immediately retract your previous statement at the sight of him.

“What!? No- No this is fine really! I don't need anything like that! Don't go through any more trouble okay!” You assure him frantically and he seems to calm down a little. 

Komaeda smiles, a bit nervously. “I'll do better next time. I'm sorry Hinata-kun.” and you slam your hands on his desk, leaning forward so much that he has to move away, a look of surprise on his face. 

the phrase 'next time' hit a nerve inside you.

“There will be no 'next time' Komaeda. If I get anything else like this from you, I'll make certain you take it back. I appreciate the gesture but even I know I'm not worth this much on a little favor.” you lean away and watch his expression change from surprise to once again, nervous and you can't help but feel a little bad, but it has to be said or else he may never truly get it.

“Sorry I...I asked a student how I could repay you and they said to do this...but I managed to mess it up to the point where you no longer want me to do these things for you...I can't do anything right...” Komadea sighs, genuinely upset and now, you feel a headache coming up. This guy's mood switches so rapidly you feel like you're spinning.

“20 bucks would have sufficed...” you mutter as you slip the card back into your pocket and turn to leave, then an idea pops up in your head. You don't think to review its details as you whip around and look Komaeda dead in the face. “I will be driving you to and from work until this card is done.”

The shock was evident all over the other male as he raises his hands, defenses spilling out in an instant. “I couldn't possibly have you devote your time on a daily basis for me like that-!”

You shake your head, signifying you don't want to hear anymore and lean on his desk again. “If you leave without me once, I will add to my generous offer.” You smile wickedly sweet. You couldn't help but enjoy the second wave of shock Komaeda displays from your words. You have to admit you get a kick out of making Komaeda nervous like this. “Okay?” you add after a few moments of silence.

Komaeda looks up at you from his slightly bowed position, then looks away before nodding. It doesn't seem like he has anything else to say on the matter so you head out, decideding to get your first coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd be lying if you said you weren't feeling somewhat smug having made the school therapist bum rides off you until his overloaded coffee card ran out. 

It's only fair in your eyes, you have offered to drive him many times and each time, he stubbornly declines, even in situations where he can clearly use a ride since his bus route keeps experiencing minor or major set backs that leave the guy stranded and having to walk, which isn't a short walk either.(and he is never dressed for the weather!) So this is simply a long awaited victory and even better, one that Komaeda put it on himself! At least you appreciate such irony.

“Hinata-kun~ I'm ready when you are.” you hear from the door as you sit at your desk and you look up, Komaeda is happily waiting for you. He hasn't accepted this deal that quickly has he? You wonder skeptically but then it occurs to you that you still have a few things to do and there is a good chance Komaeda knew that, somehow....

“Give me a few minutes. Why don't you sit here until I'm done, I won't be long, promise.” You explain as your throw some files into your bag and start typing again. You're quick to notice him remain still, idly looking around as he stood by the doorway.

“I suppose I can wait...” he says in what feels to be boredom, confirming your suspicions that he is hoping you let him go ahead. 'Already trying to weasel you way out of the deal huh' you think amusingly, you do enjoy a challenge.

“You have to, can't leave without me remember?” you remind him and he huffs, he's quick to break character around you.

“On the contrary Hinata-kun, you are offering this to be of a service to me right? Seeing as this is rather inconvenient for me after all, can't we apply the rule for when you aren't behind on your work?” Komadea states rather matter-of-factly along with that tone Komaeda uses when he's not getting his way; he even threw in a passive aggressive jab at how you are 'behind on your work'.

“I offered because you paid me to. I'm extending the use of my coffee card to driving you home, it feels a lot more worth it that way. Is that a crime?” you turn to look at him and his utter lack of enthusiasm is so amusing you have to hold back a laugh. You'd go as far as to say he is being dead serious about this 'ordeal'.

You know there is trouble when Komaeda crosses his arms and burrows his thin eyebrows. “I've come to terms with why you made the deal but my free-will now feels compromised Hinata-kun. Making this deal a crime for sure!” he states hotly as he points at you, effectively making you laugh.

“Relax Komaeda. I'm almost done. You're only making a fuss about this because you see an opportunity to get away and I won't give it to you. If you really had something to do or somewhere to be, I'd gladly let you do so. But we both know that's not the case is it?” You smirk as you work to finish you last email to your higher ups.

“That changes nothing, if I wanted to go out and stand in the middle of the street naked, that would still count as having something to do and needing somewhere to be.” Komaeda is no longer looking at you as he makes his case but you only shake your head; it really is amusing seeing Komaeda like this. You give yourself time to wrap up your email before responding.

“Sounds like all the more reason to keep you here and wait for me.” you grin as you watch the other male's face deflate in defeat. There's a pause before Komaeda clears his thraot into his fist.

“Uh...you know I wouldn't really do that right? Ahahaha...” he sounds concerned as he gives a nervous laugh after. If you are to be honest, you wouldn't doubt he would, for the sake of Hope. You stand up and stretch before grabbing your bag and patting Komaeda on the back instead of giving him an answer.

\---------

Komaeda insists that he be the one to go to your place for a ride in the mornings; You could care less about who went to get who so you agree. 

It is nice to see someone before work though, you'd love to do this with Chiaki, your girlfriend who lives a few cities down for work, and one day you want to live with her happliy but both of you are so busy with your jobs that are so far away, it feels almost impossible to be together as much as you hate to admit it. 

It becomes a regular thing to drive Komaeda to work and back pretty quickly once the other stops trying to find a way out of the deal. (Which he did for the first few days in various clever ways but you called him out so well, he must figured it was pointless to continue). Once and a while, Komaeda will bring sweets or left-overs (that you knew were actually sides he bought separately just for you but you let it slide) from his food deliveries that he says will spoil if left in the fridge too long. 

“There's no reason you couldn't finish an amount of food like this in a day or two right?” you ask as you go to place it in your fridge anyways. It was some kind of fried rice, looked good enough. 

“Ah well, I get full fast and I hate eating the same thing more than twice in one week.” he says as you come back to get ready to leave. “Anyways! How was your weekend? Do anything amazing Hinata-kun?”

You shake your head and tie your shoe laces. “It's not like I have any hobbies.” Chiaki couldn't make it over this weekend again and so you spent more your weekend calling her or playing random PC games out of boredom.

“I don't either! Unless watching murder mysteries count as a hobby.” Komaeda ponders lightly and you stand up. 

“You watch that stuff? I prefer crime investigations but they are one in the same aren't they?” You say as you grab your coat and Komaeda opens the door to let you both out. 

“They are all truly fascinating! The hope people have to find a killer or solve a mystery is amazing!” Komaeda puts his hands to his face in bliss and you give him a weird look. 

“It's human nature after all.” you comment as you walk to the elevator and press the button to the basement.

“I wonder what a murder's hope is like, Hinata-kun.” Komadea says in earnest curiosity. “When you think about it, Hope can be a selfish desire too. If your hope to kill someone triumphs a person's hope to live, is that really hope at all?”

“Huh? I don't think you can just apply hope to a murder's motive like that. They don't hope to kill you, they attempt to. They either fail or succeed.” You try to reason out his way of thinking but the other is of course undeterred.

“That's true too but isn't there a hope in there somewhere? If they murder you because they are vengeful, don't they hope your death will levitate such despair? Isn't that why they do it...then they hope to get away with it, they also hope they don't go to jail! They hope their life will be better and more fulfilling if you're dead! They are so dependent on that hope that they do something so unthinkable to solidify it-” Komaeda's rant progresses as you unlock your car and before you go in you look at the other male.

“Komaeda. Not all hope is good by that logic, isn't that one of your greatest ideologies? Hope is the greatest good or something like that.” You can't believe you are having this conversation this early in the morning; you are a far more accommodating friend that you are aware of. If you two are even friends.

“The ultimate hope.” Komaeda says, but not in correcting you, more so in awe that he is talking about his most prized possession. He isn't looking at you when he continues. “Hope will always be good, I believe that more than anything, but hope can be wasted if not used properly. It's what you do with it that is really worth something. That's why...if someone murdered me in hopes of achieving something great out of it, I wouldn't be mad at all. Who am I to stop them...I'd only be ruining something amazing if I did that.”

You blink a few times. There is no denying the serenity in Komaeda's voice right now and that terrifies you so overwhelmingly so you feel yourself shake to the core for a mere 3 seconds. Such self-sacrificial ideas have to come from a seriously deep rooted sense of self-deprivation that you honestly think this is...completely natural for Komaeda. He is born like this, or...he went through so much, his life truly and whole-heartedly means nothing to him. Hope being the only thing keeping him here, the only thing that makes him feel useful or more so, alive, and he will gladly leave this place under the same pretenses of Hope. 

Is that way hope means more than every fiber of his body...? Why would anyone hurt him for something as untangableand subjective as hope anyways

Komaeda catches your stare and thinks nothing of it as he smiles. “However, no matter what kind of hope murders may have, if it's for their own merit, then it's just as worthless as they are. That's why I can't stand murderers, and their senseless killings. There's no hope in that at all, but the hope people bring in finding them makes up for part of the loss, doesn't it Hinata-kun?.” and with that Komaeda slips into your car with a happy smile, you following him shortly after.

You really don't get Komaeda at all but maybe it's better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Komaeda's lil rant makes sense entirely but I gotta add a lil murder in a DR ff right? Komaeda would definitely wonder what hope feels like inside a murder~


	4. Chapter 4

“Three hundred and ninety seven cents.” You announce as you give Komaeda the receipt as proof, not that he needs it. Komaeda looks at it and seems a little annoyed.

“Are you just getting coffee? They have other things in there you know.” You are surprised to find the male pout a little. That is a new one for you.

“Yeah, I don't care much for anything else they have to offer.” you shrug and sit in his office chair briefly, you know he has a student coming in soon so you can't stay long but you're curious about something. “Komaeda, why did you put so much on the card?”

Komaeda looks at you and tilts his head, his hair swaying softly. “I wanted to give you money Hinata-kun.”

“For driving you sometimes...” you give him the most skeptical look you had at your facial disposal and Komaeda smiles but only a little as he averts his eyes.

“No silly, for everything. Every little thing you've done for me...even something as simple as breathing beside me...I wanted to give you something back, I have wanted to for a very long time. It's okay that it's a lot of money Hinata-kun, money means nothing to me. If you ever need more, I will give you it no questions asked, okay? Keep that in mind alright!” Komaeda's smile widens assuringly, happy to be able to let you know you can take his money it seems. You've meet some generous people in your days but this is just too much, you find. How much money does Komaeda even have?

You can't wrap your mind around it but you suppose there is no fighting it either way. “I enjoy being around you Komaeda-” you are about to say more but Komaeda's face flushes red as his eyes search yours frantically.

“Ah- I'm...happy to hear that Hinata-kun! But, be careful, I might buy you another coffee card with such sentiment~” The male covers his mouth bashfully and you get up from the chair to point at him directly.

“Don't you dare Komaeda. I can tell you whatever I want and you better not pay me for it, got that!?” you aren't angry more so than annoyed and deep down, nervous he might actually do something like this again.

“Gaaaay!” came a obnoxious voice from behind and you whip around to see a student waiting at the doorway. Her long black, choppy hair catches your attention before her overly confident and crooked smile pops out at you like a horror scene.

“Fukawa, welcome~” Komaeda greets nicely as the girl steps into the office and sprawls on the chair, next to you as you slowly get up. This is definitely your que. “Yeah yeah, you two bangin in here or what!? AAHAHAHAH!” the child laughs indescribably loud. “I knew you were into men Komaeda-senpai but this guys no catch for a pretty boy like you! I guess trash like you has equally trashy tastes huh! It's really fitting now that I think about it!!” holding her stomach vigorously as she laughs hard and loud again, Komaeda laughs nervously at the girl's harsh comments.

“Hey!” you can't help but be defensive towards her.

“Don't mind her Hinata-kun~ She's extremely sexually frustrated because the man she's loved for years still hates herguts, such a pitiful girl you are Toko-chan. It's no wonder we get along hm~?” Komaeda has his chin rested over his neatly folded hands as his smile brightens towards the now souring look his student is giving him.

“Don't tell other people about my problems, fuck boy!” she growls at her therapist manically. "It's all your fault, you terrible excuse for a therapist! You should be fired, literally!" the girls points out accusingly, only to laugh almost carefree again...

You look between the two in shock. Komaeda isn't phased by this girl at all, she looks like she might have rabbis and chew his face off... “Oh my.” Komaeda waves a hand passively towards the girl then smiles genuinely towards you. “Enjoy the rest of you day Hinata-kun. I'll see you later~”

You nod, taking your chance to leave and closing the door behind you before catching the girl yelling something about blowjobs and you make your way down the hall in a cold sweat.

Is...Komaeda really into guys though...you never heard of him being into men before! Your mind relays the look he gave you when you said you enjoyed being around him, his reaction particularly standing out to you... you shake your head. Even if he is a homosexual, it is none of your business and more importantly, it doesn't change how you see him...

 _'...even something as simple as breathing beside me...'_ You stop halfway down the hall to look at his office. 'He's like that with everyone, right?' you wonder cautiously.

\--------

“What are you asking exactly?” came a huff from your co-worker and friend Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko.

You didn't mention what Toko said to Komaeda earlier in the wekk and he hasn't said anything either; it really shouldn't matter but you find yourself trying to ask Kuzuryu anyways as you both work on a school assignment handed to you. “I mean like, does he say kind of, weird things to you?” you try to clarify without being too specific.

“Hellooo? It's Nagito we're talking about here!” Kuzuryu points out obviously and even sounds annoyed. He calls Komaeda by his first name since they went to highschool together but even he says they weren't that close, the name just stuck with him from a time when they were close. You rub your forehead with a sigh and Kuzuryu gives you a look. “Is he giving you a hard time Hajime? I'll seriously kick his ass if he is.”

“Huh!? What is that all of a sudden? He's not giving me a hard time! Just...I don't get him a lot of the time.” You say as you scribble down some notes off another page full of diagrams and flow charts.

“Again. This is Nagito we are talking about. No one understands that guy, half the school hates him for some reason. He's not half bad I guess but who knows what the hell his problem is.” Kururyu explains in that half angry tone he masters so well. “Actually I've been meaning to ask how your deal with him is going, but clearly, he's giving you a massive headache as usual right.”

“Sometimes yeah. Like you said, he's not half bad, he just sort of says some really odd things. I guess I can give you an example...” you offer and Kururyu nods, letting you know you can. “Well he said he wanted to pay me back for everything I've done for him, like with the card and all. That alone has me confused but when I asked him why, he said me even breathing beside him is enough to like, I don't know, as if it was a huge deal to him for some reason.”

Kururyu looks at you sternly and you look at him back, confusion very evident. With a sigh, Kururyu huffs before trying to answer. “I don't know Hajime but he seriously admires you. It's borderline obsessive.”

You lean away in shock. “O-Obsessive!?”

Kururyu puts his hands up in a somewhat pleading motion. “Okay maybe not obsessive, nothing can beat Hope in that department. I'm willing to bet your a close second though. I don't know Nagito that well but the guy's got very little to strive for besides Hope so it makes sense to me that he'd find you so cool or whatever considering what you do for Future Foundation and all.”

“What I do is my job, nothing out of the oridnary. I mean, I don't do anything special, he's the one miraculously curing hormonal teenagers of their existential crisis throughout their most difficult time of their young adult life!? If anything, he is far more astounding than I am. Why would he be so impressed by someone like me?” you try to rack your brain around it and still, not much of what Komaeda does makes much sense to you.

Kururyu shrugs. “I can't say I know. Ask him yourself, he might give you a straight answer since he has a thing for you or something.”

You blush at the suggestion despite yourself. "Huh? A thing for me? You don't think he's...like that, do you?” you didn't want things to be revealed like this but you suppossed you should see if maybe...

The slow turning of Kururyu's head and his face makes your stomach twist a little bit. “Hajime. Out of all the shit you hear about Nagito around here, how'd you miss that?”

Your eyes widen. “S-So he is...he...”

“Yes Hajime, Nagito is a homosexual. Or more like, he prefers men. As far as I'm aware, he's never dated anyone but you know.” Kururyu waves his hand around, hoping you will come to the conclusion on your own.

You look down at your paper. What? He has flings or something? It's plausible you guess, still isn't your bussiness, even though you can't help but be strangely curious. “I had no idea...” you mutter and Kuzuryu scoffs.

“Look, I'm not trying to say he actually has a thing for you like that anyways, I can't deny that he might have eyes for you to some degree but he really admires you and happens to be gay, that's what I think. Even if you weren't with Chiaki, I doubt he'd try anything with you. He's weird yeah but he sees you as someone really dear to him, at least that's what I gather or whatever, so I don't know, wanting to screw around like that would just be out of place to me, if you like, really care about someone.” Kuzuryu taps his pen against the table as he ponders. “We should really be focusing on this you know.” The blush on Kuzuryu's face is a sign he's has enough of this conversation.

You are still taking in the words when you nod with a small thanks but decide to push the topic aside.

Fuyuhiko says he doesn't know a lot about Komaeda but he's better at coming to a conclusion on anything the guy's thinks or does than you are. He has eyes for you...doesn't that mean he finds you attractive? Does it bother you that he might see you like that...you actually have no idea...he doesn't make it apparent so, it should be fine...You roll over in your futon and sigh.

The thought that someone could be thinking of you makes you feel a bit better, whether it's Komaeda or your long-distant girlfriend who you want to see so bad right now... You haven't seen Chiaki in a while; you're starting to feel horribly lonely as you find yourself thinking about how adorable she is when she snores softly beside you at night...how warm she is, how soft her skin and hair feel...how sweet her voice sounds...how perfect her personality is to yours...before you know it you're blissfuly off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the story isn't too uh, weird lol I figured I'd just wing the whole idea as I go, well that's how I do every story but anyways! I'm all up to date on it now, gonna start writing more soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito is a weirdo, but I quite enjoy his antics. I hope he doesn't seem all over the place!


End file.
